<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well Trained but Not in Love by SoapDiSpencer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850690">Well Trained but Not in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapDiSpencer/pseuds/SoapDiSpencer'>SoapDiSpencer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seijoh cannot get it together [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bottom Kyoutani Kentarou, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Pining Kyoutani Kentarou, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sub Kyoutani Kentarou, Sweet Kyoutani Kentarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapDiSpencer/pseuds/SoapDiSpencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just sex. No matter what they let everyone believe. They were not in a relationship. Were they?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seijoh cannot get it together [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Well Trained but Not in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kentarou would always say that he didn’t know how he and Yahaba started whatever the hell that they had going on. It was a lie. He always said that he had always known he was into guys, but that was a lie as well. He had his gay awakening when Yahaba grabbed him by his jersey and slammed him into the wall giving him a verbal dressing down right in front of everyone. He had to try and regulate his breathing so he didn’t accidentally get hard right there in public. It had been a revelation. It suddenly made sense why he never looked at girls the same way that his other teammates did. Kentarou had been desperate to try and get Yahaba out of his mind after that. He needed to try and stop the way that Yahaba made his body run hot with just one pointed look. Right before Iwaizumi graduated he finally broke down and asked the older man to fuck him and surprisingly he did. It had been a passionate fight for dominance that left Kentarou a little less wound up. Iwaizumi had been kind as they both made it clear that neither of them wanted anything else from each other. It was okay. They were okay. Then Yahaba had to go and slam him against the wall after practice their third year and he was gone. They had been alone cleaning up the gym and Kentarou had gotten mouthy with Yahaba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to slap me in the face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yahaba got a feral look on his face as he looked at Kentarou. He had heard him. There was no going back from that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me to stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I fucking want you to stop I will tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yahaba slapped Kentarou hard across the face and neither of them missed the way that Kentarou moaned at the impact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you want, isn’t it? You want someone to put you in your place? That’s why you’re such a fucking bitch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kentarou didn’t know why he was admitting any of this to Yahaba. He didn’t know why Yahaba made every cell in his body come to life with that commanding tone and sharp look. Yahaba grabbed Kentarou by the jaw roughly and pulled him into a biting kiss. Kentarou felt dizzy with the arousal coursing through his veins. He never once told Yahaba to stop even as the setter bent him over the ball cart using the wheels to keep the momentum as he rearranged his guts. Things surprisingly didn’t change much after that other than any time that Kentarou got a little too mouthy for Yahaba the captain decided to take it out on his ass instead of getting upset. They weren’t together. Kentarou was still convinced that he hated Yahaba’s very existence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That all changed when after an especially hard game Yahaba grabbed him in the locker room and kissed him in front of the entire team. Kentarou didn’t even fake it being their first kiss. He fought back with the confidence of someone who did it regularly and after that, the team assumed they were a couple. Kentarou wasn’t about to correct anyone and neither did Yahaba. They weren’t a couple. They were just semi-exclusive fuck buddies. Yahaba was just the only one who could scratch that itch. Yahaba was the only one who would slap him across the face and not get concerned when he moaned. Even Iwaizumi got a little too worried about hurting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When graduation and college rolled around they got an apartment together because it was convenient and cheaper. They still weren’t a couple despite all of their friends thinking they were. Kentarou never felt the need to correct it, and Yahaba seemed to get a kick out of saying that he leashed Kentarou. Yahaba stopped hiding the marks he left across Kentarou’s skin. He seemed to like knowing that everyone could see that Kentarou was claimed. Kentarou refused to question it. Yahaba never batted an eye when he fell into bed with other people and vice versa. They weren’t in love. What they had just worked. Then they started falling into bed with people together. He finally got the chance to fuck Iwaizumi again this time with Yahaba and Oikawa pressed tight against them. Oikawa had been shocked at how rough Yahaba was with Kentarou obviously expecting the setter to be the softer of the two. Kentarou didn’t feel ashamed in the least when Iwaizumi watched Yahaba slap him in the face and spit in his mouth before yanking his mouth down to his cock. They didn’t make love. They fucked. They asserted dominance. Kentarou thrived on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when things got messy. Yahaba was right in the middle of making Kentarou choke on his dick in the middle of the kitchen when Yahaba answered a call from his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I'm a little busy right now. What do you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence where Yahaba just pushed Kentarou down and kept him still so he could focus on the call and not the fact that Kentarou was supposed to be working for the reward of Yahaba bending him over the table and having him for dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to take this, love. It’s my mom. I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kentarou popped off Yahaba trying not to gape openly at him. Yahaba had never said anything about love. He never called him pet names that weren’t absolutely lewd. Kentarou didn’t think that Yahaba wanted anything to do with love or romance. Now, here he was calling Kentarou love as if he said it every day. The words were paired with a soft set of fingers carding through his hair rubbing soft circles into his scalp. Yahaba was only ever affectionate with him after sex as a type of aftercare. Usually, Yahaba and he bickered until they fell into bed together. They weren’t a couple no matter what they let the team say. They had never said anything to encourage the idea that they were together; they just never discouraged it either. Kentarou felt like he was being blindsided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, love. I know that I was going to make you work for it, but since we were interrupted I’ll give you your prize anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yahaba caressed Kentarou’s cheek softly and Kentarou wondered how many soft touches like this he missed. This couldn’t be new. Yahaba looked too comfortable treating him like a lover. Kentarou wondered how blind he had to be to miss it. He had never been good with people. They hadn’t taken anyone to bed other than Oikawa and Iwaizumi in months, maybe years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay? Did you get pulled out of the scene too fast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yahaba looked concerned as he sat there caressing Kentarou’s cheek. Kentarou couldn’t slow his racing heart. How long had Yahaba been taking care of him? He didn’t know what love felt like and Yahaba already called him love. What was wrong with him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You called me love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yahaba looked confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Do you not like it? I can stop if it makes you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yahaba suddenly understood where Kentarou was coming from. He tapped Kentarou’s shoulder. Kentarou moved without even thinking about it straddling Yahaba. He was so used to the tap on his shoulder during sex that he tended to react to it through their day-to-day life. He didn’t know how many times Yahaba tapped him to get his attention and he moved to tuck into his side instinctively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ken if we are going to talk about this then I need you to promise me you aren’t going to storm off if you get overwhelmed. Do you promise me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kentarou never knew what to do with himself when Yahaba showed just how well he knew him and still was there willing to work with him. Yahaba knew how difficult he found it to talk about his feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Baby, this isn’t a scene. You don’t have to call me sir. Does it make it easier to use the rules?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kentarou felt a flush creep up in his cheeks. It was easier if this was a scene. He knew how to act in those. Yahaba was in control. He didn’t have to try and control his reactions or emotions. Yahaba took care of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay well, I am going to modify the rules. You can call me Shigeru. The only rule that I want to make sure you obey is you have to be honest with me. Can you do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Shigeru.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Did you just realize I love you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sweetheart. I have loved you for a while now. I never wanted you to think I was just in this for the sex. It hasn’t been about the sex since high school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kentarou was trembling at Yahaba’s words. It was like everything had so much more significance. Yahaba loved him? How could anyone like Yahaba love him? Yahaba was so put together. He was always so good at everything. Kentarou needed Yahaba to function most days. Kentarou got anxious doing things and Yahaba always made sure that he was okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yahaba looked surprised at Kentarou’s words. He wrapped his arms around Kentarou’s waist. Yahaba moved forward and pressed a soft kiss against Kentarou’s cheekbone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re amazing. You never need me to be anything more than I am. You never had any expectations of me. Everyone else wanted me to be this perfect student and perfect son and you showed me it was okay to not be perfect. I’m in love with you because you are kind, funny, and so understanding. You make me want to be a better person and are there for me to make sure I remember I don’t have to be perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kentarou felt like he was being torn apart down to his soul. Yahaba talked about him like he was important. They never talked about each other like that. They bickered lovingly. They didn’t do grand declarations of love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I didn’t think you felt like that about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ken. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kentarou didn’t notice the tears starting to stream down his cheeks until Yahaba wiped them away pressing the softest kiss on his cheekbone. Kentarou pressed up and caught his lips kissing him deeply pressing himself close. He had never dared to let himself hope that Yahaba would ever love him the way he loved Yahaba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ken, I’m sorry. I thought you knew how much I loved you. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize. I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not. You deserve better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yahaba kissed Kentarou’s cheeks softly pulling him into his lap caressing up his spine. Kentarou was used to Yahaba doing this after sex, but never just because he wanted to. Yahaba never showed any affection just because he wanted to. Their dynamic worked because Yahaba was able to be himself instead of what everyone wanted him to be around Kentarou. It worked because Kentarou didn’t have to be strong for once. They leaned on each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kentarou, I’m in love with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shigeru…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to hear you say it, I know. But I am in love with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kentarou tucked his face into Yahaba’s neck and just soaked up the feeling of being able to cling to Yahaba like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we stay in tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re supposed to go to Mattsun and Makki’s. You hate canceling on them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that just for tonight it’s okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>